


The Boxtrolls

by openyourmouthlui (orphan_account)



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off of a movie, Connie is Jean's dad, M/M, Violence, Ymir and Annie help Armin taste cheese, armin is the dad, based off of the boxtrolls, jean is eggs, levi erwin and eren are the exterminators, marco is the girl, mikasa is fish, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/openyourmouthlui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of Trost the battle of the Boxtrolls is a gigantic problem. Jean is one of the one of the only people to believe that Boxtrolls are not pests, but that's because he is one himself. What extreme measures will he resent to to show people that Boxtrolls are not as monstrous as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boxtrolls

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie The Boxtrolls and absolutely fell in love with it. I instantly connected with the characters and decided to write a JeanMarco fan fiction based on it. All aspects are not the same in the movie.

As Marco stared out the window of his gigantic room he couldn't help but to feel a sense of fear over the Boxtrolls. He always imagined them biting him toes off and making a necklace out of them as a way to show their reward off. To show that they killed the wealthiest kid in Trost and that they enjoyed every bit of it. Marco shuddered and pushed the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to be thinking about things as grotesque as that.

He reverted his vision back to his window just in time to see a tall and rather skinny Boxtroll scurrying on two feet, pick up sewer lid and jump into the sewer itself.

His breath got caught in his throat and he sputtered. His eyes got big and he jumped off of his bed to quickly head to his dad's room.

He put his ear up to the door and heard voices echoing.

"Why lord this cheese is simply divine! Shall we obtain more for the party to honor the Kirstein baby?" He heard Annie ask.

Annie was one of his father's helpers in tasting cheese and one of the fellow white hats.

"We shall! I still cannot believe that the pesky Boxtrolls stole that baby and killed it with their bare hands!" Lord Arlert (Marco's father) exclaimed.

"Luckily we have Levi and the rest of those nasty red hats to exterminate them all!" Ymir, the third of the white hats, said.

"I don't really agree with that seeing as he forced me to say that I would give him a white hat if he went awol and destroyed everyone one of the pests. Quite frankly, I know that isn't going happen." laughed the Lord.

Marco decided that he shouldn't peep in on his father's conversation seeing as they were rather important to the town. He knocked on the fancy door and when his father didn't answer, he walked right in.

His father's attention landed on him and he suddenly became nervous. He realized that he didn't like being under the attention of the wealthy even if that wealthy person was his father and that he was just as wealthy.

Marco cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I saw a Boxtroll outside father."

"You're telling me this because?" the Lord asked.

"Just thought that you should know that Levi wasn't doing his job to exterminate every one of them."

Lord Arlert stood up from his chair and walked over to his son.

"You shouldn't be worrying about those street rats sweetie. Levi will dispose of the in the correct way and if he doesn't he will deal with me."

Marco nodded at his father and began to turn away. His plan to head back to his room was disturbed because his father tapped his shoulder.

"Put this is the washing room for me dear. We are busy discussing what cheeses to present at the fair and party." His father smiled, handing Marco his expensive, white hat.

Marco groaned when the door was closed in his face and he gripped the hat tighter. His father wasn't a true father. He didn't protect him at all. All Lord Arlert was after was money and riches.

"I'll show him where this hat belongs." Marco growled and stomped to his room.

He smirked and sat by his window once again, but this time he opened the window and threw the precious hat outside.

As soon as the hat hit the dirty road he regretted everything. He gasped, realizing what he had done, and quickly rushed outside to obtain the hat once more.

His feet pattered against the hard, cement road as he made his way towards the hat.

He grabbed to hat and turned around make his way back to his house when he saw a bright light and heard the sounds of shouting.

His turned back around and saw a group of Boxtrolls being chased by the red hats. But there was something weird about these Boxtrolls, they had a young boy with them.

"Hey! Boy!" He shouted, but the boy scurried along with the Boxtrolls.

He frowned and turned back around, only to be met with Levi Ackerman, one of the red hats.

His clothes were tattered and he smelled completely rancid, like cheese left out in the sun for a few weeks.

Levi got face to face with Marco and smiled. It took all of his strength not to gag at Levi's breath.

"What are you doing out here, love?" Levi asked.

Marco gulped, intimidated by the hard, gravely voice that Levi sported, and looked down.

"I came to get my father's hat."

"What's your father's hat doing all the way out here?" Levi smirked.

Marco could tell that Levi knew that he threw it out the window, but Levi still wanted Marco to say it himself.

"The wind blew it," Marco lied. "Father told me to take his hat to the wash room. I need to close my window before doing it, so I headed there first. When I reached the window, wind blew the hat right out of my tight grip."

Levi stuck a finger in his mouth and pulled it out, testing the wind.

"I guess the wind died down." Levi laughed.

Marco looked at Levi and smiled. "I guess it has."

Levi looked at Marco in a hateful way before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his house.

"I'll like to see what the lord has to say about this." Levi smirked.

All Marco thought was that his father would ignore everything and that his father didn't even care.


End file.
